Dreadhead
Dreadhead is the western cowboy/dreadlock themed Nighlok, armed with a shotgun with a blade along its underside. He is immune to almost any physical attack. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Day Off". Biography Dreadhead is one of Nighloks. He uses a shotgun with a blade along its underside. He possess invulnerability to most physical attacks. He is vulnerable only to the energy attacks. Dreadhead entered the human world and attacked Panorama City. He encountered the Samurai Rangers. Mike even mocked Dreadhead on his hair. The Rangers couldn't defeat him because of his ability. They used only their swords and their strikes passed through him. However, he left because he started drying and he got damaged by energy strikes of swords. Then he arrived to junk of Master Xandred. Dayu considered him incompetent to carry his mission, but Xandred was glad of Dreadhead's job and even praysed him. Then Dreadhead returned to the city and again encountered the Power Rangers. He successfully battled the heroes, until Jayden arrived and used new Beetle Disk and turned him into Fire Smasher Cannon Blaster Mode and destroyed nighlok. Then Dreadhead returned as Mega Monster and fought Samurai Megazord. He summoned giant Moogers and was winning. But then rangers summoned new Beetle Zord which helped them. Together they formed new Beetle Blaster Megazord and finally destroyed Dreadhead. Dreadhead later appeared at a Halloween party at the Nighlok Heaven. Personality Dreadhead was boastful and confident, but funny Nighlok. He considered himself the best and took pleasure in his mission to gather the fears of people and then destroy the Samurai Rangers. Dreadhead is not smart among nighloks, as when he was Mega Monster, he was unaware that he is vulnerable to energy attacks. But he is faithful to Master Xandred. Powers And Abilities * Strength-'''SIngle slashes of Dreadhead's shotgun blade can knock down Rangers. * '''Skilled Fighter-'''Dreadhead is an excellent fighter with his gun, overwhelming and taking down all five Rangers. * '''Immunity to Physical Attacks: '''Dreadhead is immune to most physical attacks and so cannot be harmed by spin swords, but when Jayden mastered the Beetle Disc, the 5 Disc Beetle Cannon and later the Beetle Blaster Megazord put an end to him for good. * '''Giant Mooger Summoning-Dreadhead can summon giant Moogers to assist him in Zord battles. He did not summon Moogers while small however. Arsenal * Gun: 'Dreadhead wields a shotgun like weapon in battle. **'Blade-'Dreadhead has a large silver blade on the underside to strike down his enemies. **'Laser: 'He can fire a red laser blast from the gun. Single blasts can take down all five Rangers and a point blank shot to the chest would have apparently killed Kevin had Jayden not intervened. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Dreadhead is voiced by Ross Girven. Notes *When the camera angle changes to behind Dreadhead, you can see the zipper in the back of the costume. *He speaks in a stereotypical Western accent. *Scenes with Dreadhead's gun were altered to cover the barrels. Appearances * Power Rangers Samurai **'Episode 5: Day Off **'Halloween Special:' Party Monsters See Also Category:Samurai Category:nighloks Category:Master Xandred's Monsters Category:Samurai Monsters Category:Yokai Themed Villains